It is a common problem for ostomates that the skin area close to stoma, also referred to as the peristomal area, is often irritated and sensitive. This is caused by stomal effluent, i.e. output from the stoma, running back from the stoma opening, along the outer surface of the stoma and into contact with the peristomal skin area.
The output is very aggressive and quickly irritates the skin. Moreover, when the user is wearing a base plate for use in an ostomy device, either a one-piece or a two-piece device, then there is a high risk that the returning output comes into contact with the inner edge of the adhesive of the plate. When in contact with the adhesive, the aggressive output will then erode the adhesive away.
In addition, seeing that sutures may have been used for securing the stoma during surgery or subsequent complications, the peristomal area may be scarred making it even more difficult to provide a seal between the skin and the adhesive wafer. This can create small gaps between the skin and the base plate where the output may enter, thus creating a moist environment that further irritates the skin but also deteriorates the adhesive attachment between the adhesive and the skin resulting in leakage or even dislodging of the base plate.
The present invention solves this problem by providing a protective cover which is able to follow the movement of the stoma while allowing at least a part of the peristomal skin area to be free, thus preventing accumulation of moisture that may further irritate the skin.